villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shiliew
Shiliew (シリュウ Shiryū), also known as Shiliew of the Rain was a chief jailer at Impel Down. He was in locked up in Level-6 for his crimes against the prisoners. He was on death row but was released by Magellan to take care of the Blackbeard Pirates who broke in. He ended up being recruited into the pirate crew by their captain Blackbeard. Personality Shiliew is a ruthless and malicious man who reveled in killing prisoners at Impel Down. He is not concerned at the brutality of his actions and cares little for the prisoners lives claiming them to be trash. Shiliew is also treacherous by nature as seen when he betrayed Magellan to join the Blackbeard Pirates. He is also cautious of impending threats as seen by how he warned the Blackbeard pirates of their carelessness and the dangers in the New World. Abilities Shiliew is a great swordsman. He was able to cut down many of his targets with just one swipe of his sword. His swordsmanship abilities was strong enough to also inflict damage on Whitebeard during the Marineford War. However, it is unknown how powerful he is at using a sword in battle. Shiliew also has knowledge on the cure to Magallen's poison and was able to cure the Blackbeard Pirates with an antidote. History Past In the past, Shiliew was once the Head Jailer of Impel Down but he constantly abused this power as he would use it to ruthlessly murder many prisoners for entertainment. Because of the volume of his offense, Shilliew was locked up in level six of Impel Down. He loss his position as Head Jailer to Magellan. Impel Down Arc Shiliew was first seen in the sixth level of Impel Down. He was released by the prison gaurds and was entrusted by Magellan to take care of the Blackbeard Pirates and the tension in the prison. When he got his sword back from the prison gaurds he immediately cut them down. After the Blackbeard Pirates were poisoned by Magellan, Shiliew approached them and gave them a cure to the poision. Shiliew then joined the Blackbeard Pirates and deicided to help them get new members from level six to join the crew. Marineford Arc Shiliew along with the empowered Blackbeard Pirates decided to fight in the war against Whitebeard. After killling Whitebeard, Shiliew and the Blackbeard Pirates continued to spread chaos on the battlefield until Shanks arrived to end the war. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard pirates were seen on a burning island in the New World resting from their battle at Marineford and having captured the Bonney pirates. They were hoping to get to get a ship form the Marines to go into New World but they realized that the deal was cut off when they saw Akainu on board a ship coming towards the island. They managed to escape from the island without getting caught and left Jewelry Bonney and her crew to be arrested. Time-Skip At some point, Blackbeard became a Yonko and the Blackbeard Pirates began collecting powerful devil fruits to enhance their fighting abilities. Dressrosa Arc Shiliew appeared along with Lafitte on board a ship. They were looking for Jesus Burgess. Burgess contacted them through a den den mushi and informed them that he was at the base of the Revolutionary Army, Baltigo. He informed them to contact Blackbeard and his crew so they can arrive at the island to attack the Revolutionary Army. See Also *Magellan *Marshall D. Teach *Blackbeard Pirates Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Pirates Category:War Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Complete Monster Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Homicidal